Keeping Hope
by Sakura9544
Summary: Hope is happy she finally has a family that cares for her, even if they aren't human. The Cons in hiding and N.E.S.T. growing everything seems to be looking up. What are the Cons' up to, and a better question when will they make their next move? Sequel to Finding Hope
1. Welcome Home

**Hello all I'm back as promised with a sequel. I will let you know updated will be slower the Finding Hope but ah it be ok. If you haven't read Finding Hope please read that first. Also I have a fun little challenge I now have a profile picture (yay) that I made in my spare time. Its not the best but it is something. Can anyone guess what is says? Anyway i'll stop talking now and I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Hope and Shock**

 **Now then ONWARD TO STORY!**

"Ready Hope?"

"Ready when you are Ironhide."

It's been two months since everything happened. Currently I was in the training room working with Ironhide on my powers. Ratchet has confirmed in the last two months that my powers have grown because of the allspark. Ironhide charged at me in his bipetal mode. He made a grab at me but I dodged and shot an energy ball at him. He stumbled back almost falling but, he quickly recovered and came at me again. I slid under him so I was behind him but he turned and kicked me in the back. Quickly I threw up a shield around me to protect me from the impact. I hit the wall and fell dispensing my shield before I hit the ground. I looked around and saw a pile of boxes behind Hide. I smirked and focused on them causing them to fly towards Hides back knocking him down. I quickly ran to him and as he rolled over I was on top of him with my sword pointed at his helm.

"I win."

Hide smirked at I placed my sword in its sheath. I heard clapping and looked at the door only to see Optimas, Shock, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker standing there (Shock was on Optimas's shoulder). Optimas, Shock, and Sideswipe were clapping while Sunstreaker was nodding his helm with a smirk on his face. I smiled at them and looked back to Ironhide. He moved so he was kneeling and placed his hand for me to climb on which I did without hesitation. He then stood and walked over to the others.

"That was great Hope you're really gaining control over everything."

"Thanks Shock I feel like I am doing better."

"You ready to head back you have school tomorrow."

"Aww come on Sides do we have to?"

I looked at him and he had a smirk on his face. Optimas was the next one who spoke up.

"I'm afraid so little one. It's getting quite late. At least you only have 3 more weeks until your done for summer."

"I know thank god, I can't wait for a break. Also we can spend more time here with you guys."

They all snickered at that. Sides offered me a hand and I climbed on. We exited the training room and made our way towards the main hanger. Over the last 2 months the Autobots have worked with the government and let me say NEST is really growing. The soldiers fight side by side with the Autobots against any Decepticon threats. There haven't been many since Mission City but we know there out there somewhere planning something, and when they strike well be ready.

As we enter the main hanger I see Lenox and Ebbs standing by the hanger door. The current base was large enough for the bots to stand up in but it wasn't as big as they needed. So the government was having a new base build on an isolated island and according to Optimas is should be done with in the next few weeks. We made our way from the make shift training room and across the hanger to the rooms.

"See you guys next weekend."

Lenox yelled to us. We nodded and headed to the rooms. Per the request of the bots my room and Shocks were in there part of the base. They were beside each other and beside us were Sides and Sunny's room and Hides room. When we got to our rooms Sides and Optimas put their hands up for Shock and I to climb on. When we were close to the floor we hopped down. I looked up to them.

"We'll be back out in a second."

With that we ran to our respected rooms. My room was a basic one. It had a bed with 2 nightstands on either side, with a lamp on each. A dresser against the wall, a closet cut into the wall. And a small bathroom attached. I ran in and grabbed my bag that I had pre packed. I exited my room and headed over to Optimas who picked me up. Not long after Shock followed suit and approached Sides. We made our way to the main room where Sunny and Ironhide were waiting for us.

"Well see you to next weekend, and little one try not to cause trouble."

"I won't Optimas."

You may be asking yourself why I don't call Optimas Dad right? Well it's kind of awkward to do so from me. I'll eventually get there but not yet and he understands that and isn't hurt by it. Anyway, he handed me over to Sunny and Sides gave Shock to Hide. We waved while Sides put his hand on Sunnys shoulder and Sunny did the same with Hide. Shock then teleported us back to his house. Once there they put us down so we could go inside while they transformed and activated their holoforms. We all entered the house the bots went into the living room while Shock and I went to our rooms to change. After I went to my room and had my Pj's on I went back downstairs to watch TV with the others for a bit. I looked over at the clock on the wall in the hall way to see it was almost 11. I shrugged and made my way down stairs to see Shock already downstairs with the other on the couch. I went over and the twins scooted to allow me to sit in between them. I sat with them for about an hour before my eyes were heavy and I allowed them to fall giving into sleep.

 **3** **rd** **person POV**

When Hope finally fell asleep her head fell to the side and was laying on Sides shoulder.

"Kind of figured she wouldn't make it much longer."

Ironhide said as Shock got up and went over to the sleeping girl picking her up.

"I'll get her in bed then I think I'll turn in myself. Night guys."

"Night."

They all echoed as they saw him disappear out of the room and up the stairs. The Holoforms despaired and the guardians began to power down for the night.

 **Shock's POV**

I made my way up to Hopes room. The sleeping girl shifted in my arms slightly but didn't wake up. I carefully placed her on the bed covering her up. She flipped so she was on her side facing me. I looked at her sleeping face for a moment smiling. I got up exiting her room, closing the door behind me, and made my way to my own room.

 **I hope you all liked it Please let me know what you think. I love reading the reviews. I may do a think where we need a certain number of reviews to update sooner but in not sure. If you guys have any ideas please leave a review or feel free to PM me. Also don't forget to favorite and follow so you are updated when I update. That's all for now my friends until next time.**

 **BYE!**


	2. Bad Day at School

**Hello all I have returned. It has been a little bit sorry for the absence. Hope everyone is doing ok. Thank you all for the reviews left on this story so far. Ill stop blabbing now and let oyu read. (Read note at the bottom please).**

 **Hope dream**

The room was dark and I stood looking around to find something.

"Hello, is anyone there?"

I called but got no answer. I started walking forward or at least what I thought was forward. Before long I saw a light so I started running towards it. It became brighter and brighter until I slowed to a walk. Once I was close to it I was it was a little glowing orb. I reached out towards it to touch it. Before I could a bright light emitted from it causing me to have to shield my eyes. When the light dimmed down I unshielded my eyes only to wish I hadn't. looking around I was in a city I'm not sur what city though. Buildings were destroyed people lying dead in the street. Looking further my eyes widened and I felt tears pricking at my eyes. I was all of the Autobots laying in the street offline. There once lit optics were dark. I heard footsteps booming behind me and turned around to see Megatron.

"Take a good look around femme once we get our servos on you this is the future we will bring. Desepticons will rule this world and it's all thanks to you."

He began reaching for me as I backed up.

"No leave me alone! Stop!"

 **Hope's POV**

I was jolted awake by the sound of my alarm clock my breath was fast and I could feel I was sweating. I looked over to see it was 7. Groaning I rolled over and hit the snooze on the alarm. Getting up I went over to my closet to get my clothing for the day and went to my bathroom to get cleaned up. Once done I exited my bathroom, placed my dirty clothing in my basket. Looking at my clock I saw it was a little after 7:30. Grabbing my school bad I exited my room making my way downstairs. When I got, downstairs I saw Shock was sitting at the counter eating a bowl of cereal. I walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a green tea bag and began making my morning tea.

"Someone looks tired."

He said finishing his breakfast and placing the bowl in the sink. I had finished making and was drinking my tea.

"You know I'm not a morning person."

"Come on we should go before were late."

I nodded and finished my tea placing the cup in the sink and grabbed my glasses from the end of the counter near the door placing them over my eyes. We made our way outside to our guardians. I got in Sides and Shock go in Hide. The best way we can teleport closer to town was literally we used rope. No I'm not lying to you. Sock is working on teleporting without having to be touching anything or anyone and without sending himself but at the moment that's still in the works. So we literally roll down the windows and have Sides on one side of Hide and Sunny on the other. Shock has one rope out the driver's side to Sides and one on the passenger side so Sunny. We then teleport outside of town and he retracts the rope. Look if were running late like we are then that's what we do. If not then we teleport farther away while the bots are in bipetal mode then they transform and we go on our way.

"Hope what happened. Sunny and I were getting fear and sadness from you?"

Crud I didn't realize I sent that.

"Sorry I'm still learning how the bond works."

I replied sheepishly.

" ** _No harm done we were just worried._** "

Sunnys voice came from the radio.

"I'm fine it was just a nightmare."

They seemed to accept that without further explanation. The rest of the ride to school was quiet I was lost in thought due to that nightmare. I knew I shouldn't let it bother me so much but it was. Before I knew it we were at the school.

"Sunnys going to patrol for a while then were switching so he will be picking you up from school."

"Ok Sides thanks I'll see you after school."

I got out and went over to Ironhide as Shock was getting out.

"See you after school Hide."

I whispered and he flashed his lights acknowledging that he heard me.

We made our way into the school weaving between others.

I was half paying attention in my classes. the morning passed rather slowly I only had Math with Shock and after lunch I had History and Science. While we were in history I had been staring out the window when I felt Shock nudge me.

 _'_ _Hope are you ok? You don't seem like yourself what's bugging you?'_

 _'_ _Nothing Shock I'm just tired is all.'_

He seemed he wanted to push more but decided to not. Soon the bell rang and we made our way to our last class Science. We entered the room and took our seats. About half way through the class I noticed this feeling like I was being watched. I looked out the window but I saw nothing. I looked around the room getting a quick look from Shock but no one was looking at me.

 _: Sides, Sunny are you guys finding anything?:_

 _:No Hope Nothing why?:_

 _:I have this really bad feeling of being watched and no one in class is looking at me.:_

 _:Ok Hope I'm heading ba …..:_

 _:Sides what's up?:_

 _:Found a con Sunny I may need help.:_

 _:Ok I'm on my way Hope I'll be back as soon as I can to get you.:_

 _:Ok just be careful you two.:_

 _: We will, Sides I'm coming._

With that the conversation ended just in time to hear the bell ring.

"Shock, Hope could you two stay and make up a test you both misses."

We both nodded and went to get our tests while everyone else left.

 _'_ _Sides found a con and Sunny went to help. He's coming back to get me after it's taken care of.'_

 _'_ _Ok you'll probably finish before me anyway, you usually do.'_

He was right it didn't take me long to get through the test. I handed it to the teacher and thanked her giving Shock a sideways smile and exiting the room. I made my way outside near the parking lot to wait for Sunny to get back.

"Ah so the freak reappears after the disappearance."

 _Great just what I needed. Trent_

I chose not to answer and just stared at the parking lot looking over it hoping to spot Sunny coming back.

"Hey I'm talking to you."

Trent walked in front of me so I was force to look at him.

"Just because you talk to me doesn't mean I have to reply."

I said trying to keep my voice calm. He grabbed a fist full of my shirt and pulled me up close to his face. Now I was starting to get mad.

"Put. Me. Down."

My voice was no longer calm and my anger was showing. My fists were balled into fists by my sides.

"Why your little hero isn't coming to help you this time."

I brought my hands up to push him off of me but I failed too realize we was reaching for my glasses. He grabbed them right as I pushed him taking them with him.

"What the hell."

He said. My eyes, I was very angry so they must have changed color.

"You are going to regret that."

Before I could react, he punched my cheek sending me to the ground. My neckless was heating up. I saw my glasses land on the ground and he stepped on them breaking them. As I was trying to get up I felt something kick me in the side. I couldn't concentrate long enough to get in touch with Shock or the Twins. That's when I remembered I could send emotions to the twins so I sent them the pain I was in, and in return I felt anger. Trent continued to kick me as I was on the ground.

"I told you no one is coming for you no one cares you damn freak."

"HOPE!"

I heard someone running up and recognized the voice. It was Sides. I looked up to see Sunny there to push Trent away from me and Sides bent down next to me.

 _: Your eyes. They really did change to two colors.:_

Sides said.

"Leave her alone."

Sunny all but growled at him as Sides helped me sit up causing me to hiss in pain.

"What do you care about this little freak."

Sides smiled at me and got up to stand in front of me next to Sunny.

"Let me put it like this, if we EVER see you harming out sister again we will make you like a living hell."

I saw the color leave from Trents face before he turned and ran.

"HOPE!"

I turned to see Shock running out of the school.

"What the hell happened?"

He asked as him and Sides helped me get up causing me to again hiss in pain holding my stomach.

"Trent, he may be an idiot but man he can kick."

I said my voice was a quiet rasp.

"Come on your going to see Ratchet."

Sunny said I nodded and we headed to their alt modes. They carefully helped me sit in Sunny as Shock went to Hide. With that we followed Sides far enough out of town so Shock Could teleport us to base. I could only imagine how Ratchet and Optimas would react.

 **And there you have it people. now I do want to say I have been thinking and I kind of what to go after this story and put Hope and Shock into Transformers Prime. I kind of wan tot know who would ready that so there will be a poll on my profile for it. Please leave me a review and let me know what you thought. Thanks guys.**

 **BYE!**


	3. Pissed of Ratchet and Liason

**Hello again all, look at me go 2 chapters in 2 days. Yes I did upload chapter 2 yesterday to please go read that before this one. If you all would please take a few moments on my profile I do have a poll up for my next story after I finish this one. now then ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

When we were far enough away the bots transformed and Sunny carefully cradled me to his chest. Next thing I know Shock had already teleported us to base where we were met by a very angry looking Ratchet. He motioned for us to follow him and we made our way to med bay. When we entered, I was sat down on one of the large berths and Ratchet began scanning me.

"What happened?"

He asked transforming and activating his holoform.

"That's what I we want to know as well."

We looked to see the med bay doors swinging shut as Optimas entered with Ebbs and Lenox in his hand. He set them down on the berth near me as he to transformed and activated his holoform.

"How is she?"

Lenox asked Ratchet who was applying some cream to my cheek that I assumed had bruised.

"Well there's the bruise on her cheek and she had bruised ribs that will be sore for a few days. But what I want to know is what happened Hope?"

Then all eyes were on me causing me to sigh

"Trent, he's the school bully and had always picked on me but this is the first time he actually hit me. I was waiting for Sunny to finished helping Sides or for Shock to finish a makeup test we had to take. He approached me from behind I chose to ignore his causing him to stand in front of me demanding I answer him. I basically told him no then he grabbed my shirt so I punched him off of me. That's when he punched me and then after I fell he started kicking me."

When I finished, I looked at the others and could tell they were pissed.

"What happened to your glasses?"

Sides asked.

"He smashed them and my eyes had to have changed color, because he freaked out a little."

We sat in silence for a while as Ratchet was finishing tending to my wounds.

"Optimas we have something we need to take care of. Our new liaison will be here soon."

Optimas nodded to Lenox and gave me a hug.

"Come see me before you leave."

I nodded and he dispensed his holoform, transformed, lowered his hand to allow Lenox to get on and exited the room. The twins, Shock and Ironhide left for the main room as Ratchet finished my stomach.

"There your done but, I want you to come see me as soon as you get here Friday."

"Ok thanks Ratchet."

He transformed as his holoform fizzled out and helped me off the berth. Once I was on the floor I made my way to the main hanger where I assumed Optimas was.

"WHY IS THERE AN UNATHERISED CIVILIAN HERE!"

I heard a man yell and I turned to see a guy who was about Lenoxes height with short brown hair in a suit.

 _: Sides, Sunny I need one of you or Optimas in the main hanger I think I just met your new liaison and he isn't too happy about me being here._

 _: Were on our way with Optimas._

"Um hi I'm Hope P….."

"I don't care who you are I want you off this base!"

He said pocking me in my stomach right on my bruises causing me to gasp a little in pain.

"Leave her alone."

I heard Shock yell.

"Another civilian. I want you and her off this base at once."

He said as he poked me again, once again causing me to gasp in pain and move my hand over where he poked me.

"Director Galloway don't poke her she just got wounds tended to."

Lenox said as he approached us.

"Major Lenox would you like to explain why these two are here?"

"Actually, Director Galloway I will explain."

Looking I saw Optimas enter the room with the twins. Optimas bent down and carefully picked me up placing me on his shoulder.

"Director Galloway I would suggest you not do that again."

"Why do you care she's just some kid?"

"Because not only is she healing from a recently received injury. But I will not tolerate anyone treating a youngling like that Director Galloway, especially my youngling."

Galloway looked like he was ready to pop a vein.

"Who authorized this!"

He demanded.

"General Moreshower **(A/N: Totally misspelled that!)** discussed it with the president and approved it after all she did to help during Mission City. Also, Shock has been given permission by the president himself."

Lenox replied. Galloway looked as though he was thinking. When he snapped his fingered.

"Now I remember you're the little freak that escaped sector 7 and absorbed the powers of the cube."

Bad choice of words as I heard the sound of blades behind taken out. I looked to see both twins' death staring Galloway with their blades on their wrists extended. Jazz and Ironhide came over to help calm them down.

"You would do wise not to insult her squishy."

"Sunstreaker, Sideswipe stand down. Director Galloway I think now would be a good time to leave."

The man nodded and turned to leave.

The twins calmed down and retracted their blades.

"Are you ok sweetspark?"

Optimas asked and I nodded.

"As bad as it sounds I'm use to it by now."

I could feel eyes look at me as I gave him a sad smile.

"Why don't you and Shock head home you seem tired?"

I nodded as he handed me to Sides and we went over to Hide and Shock to head home for the night.

 **And there we have it, kind of short I know and some bonding in there as well. Please go do that poll for me it will end next Wednesday. Anyway please leave me a review letting me know what you thought, and until next time.**

 **BYE!**


	4. Another Dream

**Hello all man its been a bit sorry about that. But here is chapter 4. Just to let you know this is kinda a fluff chapter. I wanted to get a sibling moment in. HAVE FUN!**

 **Hope dream**

Looking around I could see a buildings. Tall buildings some nothing but a pile of debris on the street. Bodies lying everywhere men, women, and children. I could see buildings burning in a roar of flames.

"Shock, Sides, Sunny, Optimas? Anyone?"

I was greeted by silence. I decided to look around. As I moved through the streets the area around looked familiar.

"I'm coming for you femme!"

I froze and looked back to see Megatron running at me. Of course that's all it took for me to run. For some reason I lost my breath fast, this was scaring me because the last time Ratchet and I checked I was up to 4 miles before I got winded.

The next thing I know I feel Megatron grab me and lift me off the ground and turn me so I am facing him.

"It's a bad dream. It's just a dream."

That caused Megatron to let out a chuckle.

"Oh no femme this is more than just a bad dream. It's your nightmare. You have something I require to take over this pathetic planet and I will have it, ALLSPARK!"

He then started squeezing me as his claws pierced my side.

"NOOOO! SIDESWIPE! SUNSTREAKER! HELP!"

Was all I could scream as pain took over.

 **Sunny POV**

Hope and Shock went into the house about 2 hours ago. Ironhide had fallen into recharge during that time as well. Sides and I talked for a while before I started to feel myself start to drift off into recharge but before I could my bond with Hope flair to life. I could feel tremendous fear and pain.

 _: Sunny are you getting that to.:_

 _: Yeah something's wrong.:_

: _NOOOO! SIDESWIPE! SUNSTREAKER! HELP!:_

 _:HOPE!.:_

We both quickly activated our holoforms running into the house in our hurry we didn't notice we wore Hide from recharge.

"What are you two slaggers doing?"

We heard Ironhide say. He to activated his holoform and followed us into the house.

"NOOO!"

We heard Hope yell and ran up the stairs to her room. We heard Shocks door open as we reached the top of the stairs. We opened her room to see her balled up on her bed, her face contorted as if she were in pain. Sides and I ran to each side of her bed.

"Hope. Come on Hope wake up its just a dream"

We began to shake her lightly. We let her go as her eyes shot open and she sat strait up gasping for breath. I placed a hand on her shoulder and she gasped and moved away.

"It's ok Hope it's just me."

 **Hope POV**

I bolted up in my bed and I was gasping trying to get air in my lungs. I could feel tears stinging my eyes ready to fall. I felt someone touch my shoulder and I panicked and tried to move away.

"It's ok Hope it's just me."

I looked to my left to see Sunny and on my right was Sides.

"S..Sunny. Sides."

I felt something wet fall down my face and realized that my tears had started falling. They noticed this and pulled me into a hug and held me as I cried.

"Hope, what happened? What did you see?"

I recognized Shocks voice. Looking up a little from the twins I noticed him with Ironhides holoform standing next to him. I moved back so my head was back on the twins' shoulders.

"Megatron."

Was all I could say, and it was barley a whisper at that. I felt the twins tense. I pulled away and wiped my eyes.

"Could you two stay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone after that."

"Of course well stay."

Sunny replied and Sides nodded his head. They moved on either side as I heard Shock and Hide leave the room. They both held me hugging me close for comfort. Before long I finally fell into a dreamless sleep.

 **Shocks POV**

It had been an hour since Hope had screamed I was sitting in the living room in the dark. Looking at the clock I saw it was almost 2AM.

"What's on you mind to keep you up?"

I turned around to see Hide standing in the front door way. He came over to sit next to me. I sighed putting my elbows on my knees and my face in my hands. I felt Hide rub my back.

"That scream, I haven't heard it since I got her out of the lab. That was also the last time she cried."

I sat up looking at Hide.

"Whatever she saw was bad enough to make her cry. Whatever _Megatron_ did was enough to make her scream. It makes me worried about what's coming next."

"She's a strong kid Shock. When she's ready she'll tell us what happened until then we just have to trust that she's ok. And don't worry about what's coming as you humans say well cross that bridge when we get to it. We will be ready."

I smiled at him.

"Thanks, Hide."

"On a brighter note I heard from Optimas that we had a new bot land. His name is Bumblebee. He's the best scout in the Autobots."

"That's awesome at least more bots are coming. We could use the help."

I yawned as I finished my statement.

"Now go get some recharge you have school in a few hours."

I nodded. Getting off the couch I made my way to my room. Before I did, I peeked into Hopes to see her snuggled up to Sides with her head lying on his shoulder with her hugging him. While he hugged her and Sunny was hugging her back. **(AN/anyone up to draw this?)**

I smiled and made my way to my own room.

 **I really liked writing the moment between Sunny, Sides, and Hope. If anyone would be up for drawing that moment please PM me. Thank you all for reading and until next time.**

 **BYE!**


	5. The New Kid

**Hello all I know its been a while but here is chapter 5 I am planning to get the rest of this story uploaded today. I had a moment I get every now and then where I started having idea for another story so I wrote them down and kinda rushed a little to finished this one. I do have a new story that I want to get started today. There wont be another authors note until the last chapter I upload and it will be at the bottom. Thanks peoples ENJOY!**

 **Hope POV**

Waking up the next morning I found I was between 2 bodies. I opened my eyes only to see Sides Holoform holding me. I turned my head to see Sunnys was there as well doing the same. Soon the memories came rushing back about the previous night. The nightmare my _brothers_ staying with me to comfort me. I smiled when I thought the word brothers. It still makes me happy to know they were there for me.

"Hope you ok?"

I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't notice Sides wake up. After he spoke I felt Sunny shift as he was awake to. I nodded to them and began to get up.

"Do you want us to stay in here while you get ready for school?"

Sunny asked sitting up with me. I shook my head.

"No, I'll be fine I'm just going to get cleaned up and change then I'll be down."

They nodded and headed to the door as I got up and made my way to my bathroom.

"We'll be down stairs if you need us."

I heard Sides yell as they closed the door and I was left alone. Quickly I went into the bathroom and got cleaned up. Coming out I went to my closet and grabbed my clothes for the day. Once I was dressed I grabbed my bag and my glasses and made my way downstairs. Once I entered the kitchen I saw everyone was in there. I saw Shock already had my tea bags on the counter. For some reason, I didn't want anything which I weird I always have tea in the morning. I walked over and grabbed the bag opening the cabinet placing them back in.

"Hope are you ok. You always have tea when you get up. You aren't getting sick on me are you?"

I heard the joking tone in Shocks voice mixed with worry. I turned to look at them and they all looked worried. I nodded and gave them a fake small smile.

"Ye him fine just not in the mood for anything. Are we good to go?"

They all nodded and Shock grabbed his bag and followed me out. I walked over to Sunny since I rode with Sides last. He opened the passenger door and I got in placing my bag at my feet. I didn't talk the whole ride which I knew was causing worry. I felt probing through the bond as if they want to know what's wrong. When we got to the school I reached for the door handle when Sunny locked the doors.

"What's wrong Sunny?"

"I think we should be asking you that."

Looking I saw Sunnys holoform appear in the driver seat and Sides in the back seat.

"Hope we know you don't want to talk about it but what happened."

I looked at the for a moment and looked at my bag. We sat in silence for a few min while I contemplated on telling that or not. In the end, I broke and told them everything about both dreams.

"I don't know how he is getting into my dreams but he is and it scares me. Something is coming he's planning something and I don't like it one bit."

They both were silent for a few min before Sides askes.

"Would you mind if we share this information with the others. I think they would want to know what's happening and see what we can do to help you."

I thought for a moment and nodded. They both smiled and hugged me.

"It's going to be fine we are here for you ok baby girl.'

I nodded at Sunnys words. We broke the hug and I made my way out of him and approached the front doors to the school where Shock was waiting. We entered the school when the intercom sounded.

 _Shock Preject please report to the office._

"I'll meet you later ok."

I nodded and made my way to my locker. As I opened is a guy I hadn't seen before approached the looker next to mine He had red short hair and brown red eyes. He wore a plain red t-shirt with black jeans and red convers. He also had a neckless that looked like a blood moon. After a moment, he opened his locker and looked at me with a shy smile on his face.

"Hi, I'm Seth looked like I'm your locker neighbor."

I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips.

"Locker neighbor really?"

"Yeah well…"

I laughed a little more.

"Well Seth my name is Hope but just fair warning you won't really want to be seen talking to me unless…"

"Hey Freak."

I mumbled under my breath and was forced to jump away from my locker as it was slammed shut.

"You know I wasn't expecting to see you here after that beating how about we see just how much you can really take."

He pushed me in the lockers while his friends behind him were laughing.

"Leave her alone."

Looking over it was Seth that spoke up.

"Why don't you mind your own business newbie this is how things work here so why don't you run along."

Trent turned back to me and went to punch me when Seth tackled him to the ground. Once they hit the ground Seth rolled so he landed on his feet.

"I said leave her along."

I was shocked I couldn't do or say anything. Trent got up and looked at me with narrowed eyes.

"You won't always have people around to protect you."

Trent and his group walked away and Seth looked back at me.

"You ok?"

He asked and I nodded

"Yeah thanks."

Just then the bell rang and the halls began to clear.

"Do you know where your classes are."

I asked him. No shook his head and held up his schedule.

"Not a clue. Mind helping me out?"

I took the schedule from him looking at it.

"Oh well that will be easy you have the same classes I do. Come on."

All day we walked from class to class talking and laughing. When lunch came we sat with Shock in our usual corner.

"Where have you been? Office need you that long?"

He nodded his head.

They made me retake 4 tests because I had a perfect score on all and they thought I cheated."

"Got you. Oh, Shock this is Seth he's new here. He helped me this morning when Trent tried to hit me again."

He looked at me a second before looking at Seth. He didn't smile but he did glare at him.

"Thanks for that I'm usually the one who helps. Call me Shock Seth."

Throughout the rest of lunch Seth and I talked and laughed but Shock just sat there and looked to be lost in thought and every now and then would glare at Seth.

After lunch, we made our way to class. I noticed Shock wasn't paying attention but was looking out the window. I was beginning to wonder what was wrong with him today.

 _'_ _Hey Hide can I ask you something?'_

 _'_ _Sure, kid what up?'_

 _'_ _Do you know what's wrong with Shock. He looks like he's lost in thought and something has to be bothering him?'_

 _'_ _Sorry kid he hasn't said anything to me.'_

 _'_ _Ok thanks anyway Hide.'_

The rest of the day was odd to say the least Shock wouldn't talk to me at all, and he kept glaring at Seth. Once the day ended I waited at my locker for Shock who never showed up. Seth was standing next to me waiting gas well.

 _Shock where are you I'm waiting at our lockers.'_

 _'…'_

I was very confused. Shock always answers me. I looked at Seth and he shrugged and we made our way to the exit to the parking lot.

 _: Sides are you picking me up.:_

 _: Sure am, why what's up?:_

 _: I have a friend that I am walking out with would you activate your holoform so he doesn't get suspicious.:_

 _: Sure, see you in a second.:_

We entered the parking lot and made our way to his car. It was red in color a darker red then Sides.

"What type of car is this."

"This my dear Hope is a 20111 Stryker-Z."

"That is a very nice ride."

"Thanks, I'm very picky about scratches and anything that ruins the paint job."

All I could do was giggle at that.

"So, Hope if you're not busy if you wanted to hang out this weekend or something?"

I smiled at his.

"I would love to Seth but I leave town with my dad every weekend. He works a lot during the week and the weekends are the only times I really get to see him."

"That's cool maybe some other time then."

I nodded in agreement.

"Oh, one other thing before you go if you will accept it I want you to have this. As my thanks for helping me today and for being my first friend here.

He handed me a beautiful deep purple and black bracelet.

"I can't accept this."

"Please I insist."

He took the bracelet and hooked it around my wrist. It fit perfectly. I looked at it for a moment before looking back at him. He reached up to my glasses and removed them I closed my eyes so he wouldn't see them.

"Please open your eyes I want to see your eyes for myself."

I didn't know what made me but I slowly opened my eyes even though I didn't want to. I looked at him and he didn't seem freaked out.

"I love your eyes their so…"

"weird."

"Unique."

I smiled at him thanking him for the bracelet and made my way to the bots. I noticed on my way over that Shock was leaning against Hide talking with him. He looked at me and without saying a word he got into Hides alt mode. I looked at the ground hurt that he was ignoring me and went to Sides. I climbed in and we rode back to the house. When we arrived, Shock got out and went right inside. I sat in Sides for a second just watching him go in.

"Did he say anything?"

I asked hoping they would know what was wrong.

"No, he didn't say anything?"

I nodded and made my way into the house. I went to my room and began to do my homework. It was about 7:30 when there was a knock on my door.

"It's open."

I said not looking away from my work. I heard the door open and there was silence that followed before the person spoke.

"Hope can we talk?"

I turned to see Shock looking at me. I nodded and he entered the room sitting on my bed.

"What was with you today?"

I asked first.

"I have had a really weird feeling today and didn't want to worry you with it."

I looked at him for a moment not really believing it.

"You sure I tried to get in touch with you while Seth and I were waiting by the lockers and you didn't respond."

He looked at me confused.

"I didn't get anything Hope."

I frowned and looked at him.

"How we have never had trouble with my telepathy?"

He shrugged and we sat in silence for a few minutes before he spoke again.

"Hope I want you to stay away from Seth."

I was shocked I stood up from my chair looking at him.

"What! Why!"

"There's something about him that makes me uneasy. I don't trust him."

"So, the first time I make a friend that doesn't out me down you have a problem with him."

"Hope it's nothing personal I just something feels off about him."

"So, you ignore me all day. Then tell me that you don't want me hanging around with a new friend. How do I know you aren't just mad that I'm not completely focused on you?"

"Hope you know that's not true."

"No, I don't. How do I know you aren't just tired of me and you ignoring me is just the start? Are you finally tired of having me around and are ready for me to be gone? You forget I don't just let anyone in as a friend. I trust him."

"I don't."

I just looked at him for a moment before I turned and made my way to the door. I walked out of the room and downstairs I could hear him following behind calling my name. By the time I reached the front door I was running. I threw open the door where I could see the bots' alt modes.

"What's wrong Hope?"

I didn't answer Sunny I just turned and ran. I could hear them all calling my name. I'm really not sure why I ran or why I'm acting like this. It's not me, but I continue running just to be alone.

 **Shocks POV**

I should have known that saying something was going to be bad. But I didn't expect her to get offensive let alone run.

"What happened?"

"I was just talking to her Hide. I was telling her about this Seth guy and she acted out of character. She got real defensive and ran. I don't know what is wrong but this is not like her."

"She closed off the bond which is odd considering she's still learning how it works."

"Think we sound call Ratchet."

"No Sides I don't. Maybe she's just stressed. Let's let her be alone for a while. She should be ok"

I reentered the house and closed the door. Not long after u could hear Sides from the other side.

"Primus I hope so."


	6. Out of Character

**Shocks POV**

I'm beginning to worry. Over the 2 weeks Hope has talked to me less and less. She barley even speaks to the bots. Her training has decreased as well. She has been spending most of her time with Seth. And my bad feeling towards him has increased to the point its screaming at me. The twins have even told me she has been keeping the bond closed and that she feels different. Something is wrong really wrong. I need to figure this out before something horrible happened.

The weekend came and I was getting ready to go to base like usual. I went to Hopes room to see her finishing up homework she had.

"Hope you about ready?"

"Ready for what?"

That had my red lights flashing a bit.

"It's Friday Hope were going to base for the weekend."

"Oh, um I kind of had plans with Seth this weekend."

Now my red lights were blaring with sirens behind them. She was always exited to go to base and would never miss seeing everyone and training.

"What's up with you? Your always exited to go to base and see everyone. This it's like you. You haven't been yourself the past few weeks and I think that Seth has something to do with it."

"What do you know."

She snapped.

Standing up and made her way to the door. As she passed by me I noticed she didn't grab her glasses but I noticed a bracelet that was hanging on her wrist that I had never seen before. I ran out the room catching her before she could leave I grabbed her wrist.

"Let me go!"

"Not until you explain!"

We were shouting at this point and the bots must have heard. Their holoforms ran into the house.

"What the pit is going on here."

Ironhide yelled.

"That's what I'm trying to find out."

Hope looks around the room looking panicked trying to find a way out.

"Hope this isn't you. Come on sis tell us what's been wrong with you. Something isn't right and we can tall we feel it through the bond. Please Hope were worries about you."

Sides tried to reason with her but before we could do anything she broke her hand free from me and punched me in the stomach. Let me tell you damn she has a hit. She went for the door and the holoforms tried to stop her but she threw them with her telekinesis. Once they were out of the way she ran out of the house.

 **Hope POV**

I don't know what was happening it's like I have no control. When Shock came in my room I wanted nothing more than to scream for help. But I couldn't the words would form. Instead I hears word come out of my mouth that I didn't wanted.

" _Come child it is time for you to be with us."_

The next thing I know I was passing him to leave the house. When Shock grabbed my hand, I could feel his mind but it wasn't warm like usual. Instead I felt coldness at his touch. What is wrong with me. I saw the bots holoforms come into the house wondering what was wrong.

" _Use whatever means necessary to get out of there and come to me."_

My body moved on its own pulling away from Shock and punching him in the stomach. I then threw the bots away from me with my telekinesis and ran through the door. I don't know how far I ran but when I finally stopped I saw a familiar looking Stryker-Z in front of me.

"Excellent work my dear. Now come on we have much work to do."

I approached the passenger side door to the car and Seth got in. Before we drive off he disappeared from the driver's seat.


	7. Out of Control

**Shocks POV**

I rolled onto my back and stared at the ceiling wondering what the hell just happened. I could hear the others start to move and get up. Not long after I see Hide come into my vision.

"You ok kid?"

"I really don't know right now."

Hide gave me his hand, helping me to my feet. Looking at Sides and Sunny they had the same shock I did.

"What the pit just happened?"

Sides spoke while it looked like Sunny was lost in thought.

"I think now we need to contact the others."

I received nods in return. We walked outside and approached their alt modes. Their holoforms fizzled out and they transformed.

"I already contacted Optimas, they know were coming."

Ironhide announced. I nodded and approached him and he kneeled down for me to get on his hand. The twins came over and placed a hand on either side of Hides shoulder plating. When I teleported us to base everyone was running around doing tasks.

"What happened?"

Optimas and Ratchet approached us. We walked into the conference room with Lennox and Ebbs. We retold what had happened and about Hope.

"It has to have something to do with this Seth kid."

Lennox said, and Ratchet spoke up.

"It has everything to do with him. I looked through every database I could think of and he is not there. He doesn't exist."

After he said that an idea popped into my head and I hope to primus, god or whoever that I a wrong.

"Could he be a con. I mean you all have Holoforms couldn't they have them as well."

They all looked at me and I looked up at Optimas I could see the fear in his optics.

"Do you have a picture of his vehicle."

Sunny nodded and taped the side of his helm and a projection of the first time Hope exited the school with him played. It showed her walking up to his car and him giving her the bracelet. I completely forgot about that, maybe it has something to do with all this.

"By the alspark. I know only one Con that has a vehicle form that color and style."

Ratchet started an Optimas finished.

"Knockout."

"Who is Knockout?"

Ebbs asked. Sideswipe answered this time.

"He is the Descepticons CMO. He is also a scientist. If that's him then we just need to figure out how he got to her and why she went."

We stood in silence for a few minutes thinking.

"Maybe she wasn't in the right mind?"

I thought out loud and Optimas asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Sunny can you replay that clip slowly and stop what I say so."

I heard hi mumble 'don't call me that' but he nodded anyway.

Once it got to the part here he was hooking the bracelet to her wrist I told him to stop.

"There, she has been wearing that bracelet since then. I know it's not likely but just humor me. What if she isn't in the right mind set because of it, or worse she's not in control at all. Hope wouldn't heart any of us on purpose. She feels guilty if she accidently does it during training."

"The mind setter. Why did I not think of that before?"

Ratchet smacked his fist into his open palm as he spoke. Lennox looked up to Ratchet.

"The what?"

"The mind setter. During the war on Cybertron the Descepticons developed a technology to take control of the processers of prisoners and force them fight for them. Mind control in your terms. They could have found a way to make it work for humans. The way it looks its very close to how it worked on Cybertron. I had hoped we had destroyed the blueprints in the invasion of their base but it seems that was not the case."

"Ok how did you retrieve those that were affected?"

I asked I don't want to lose the only sister in this world. Ratchets faceplate only fell.

"We couldn't. The hold on them was always very strong. They used collars that were clamped together that almost nothing could break there were very few that we could save. The only way to free them was to kill them."

The room was silent as everything soaked in. I know for a fact no one wanted to lose Hope. She was just a kid, sure she was different than others but that didn't mean she needed to die. Before anyone could speak the alarm when off. We left the room red lights flashing throughout the base. When we entered the main room, I saw Galloway there. Great just what we needed right now.

"Major we have an incoming transmission."

"Who is it from?"

The soldier looked up from his screen to us but before he could answer the screen flashed on and blood red eyes were looking dead at us.

"Hello Autobots."

"Megatron."

Optimas growled.

"I believe I have something that belongs to you all."

He stepped aside and we saw Hope strapped to a table inside some tube looking thing. She looked like she wasn't there. Her face looked like she was zoned out of everting happened around her.

"HOPE!"

We yelled. Megatron just laughed.

"You're wasting your breath she can't hear you. The only one she can hear anymore is me."

We could see the straps snap off of her but she just laid there not even trying to run.

"Come here child."

On his command she got off the table and approached him.

"What do you want Megatron?"

"Oh, Optimas I have what I want, I have the alspark, I have a high energy source, I have a great warrior, and I have your adoptive daughter."

The screen went black after that, and we all just stood in silence. Optimas looked over and Jazz came out of the hall. I didn't even see him but I think that was the point.

"Got it."

Optimas nodded.

"Got what?"

Everyone looked to Galloway who looked pissed off.

"I was able to trace the line. We know the location of their base."

"Great work Jazz. Autobots we need to be ready to move we will rescue Hope."

"No."

Everyone looked at Galloway who flinched back a tad under the pissed off gazes of the bots.

"What was that?"

The twins spoke together. I looked at Ironhide from my place on his shoulder and looked at Ratchet. Rather quickly I moved from Hide to Ratchet knowing what may happen and Hide moved behind he twins.

"No. the little freak has been nothing but trouble and a distraction. Let the Cons have her."

Hide grabbed Sides and Optimas grabbed Sunny just as they went to lunge. Sadly, we all forgot about the holoforms because theirs appeared in front of Galloway and punched him together sending him to the ground clenching his nose.

"We will not be leaving out little sister to die. Do you hear us."

They both growled at the man on the ground.

"Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, stand down we will be rescuing Hope but you must calm down so we can think of a plan."

The two backed off and dismissed their holoforms. Quickly we god right down to planning what to do. As far as we had the plan was. Bumblebee would scout the outside the facility looking for guards and possible entrances. Sunny, Sides and I would infiltrate the facility to find her while the others created a distraction. We all started preparing to leave for the rescue mission. I was with the twins all of us sharpening out blades and I was checking my guns.

 _We won't lose you Hope, were coming._


	8. Rescue Mission?

**Shocks POV**

We waited until the sun fell so we could easily move in the cover of night. It took us a few hours to get to close to their base. I hoped out of Ironhide and went to the twins. All of the bots transformed and made a circle. Sides kneeled down and picked me up placing me on his shoulder carful of my weapons strapped to me.

"Be careful all of you and bring her home."

They nodded just when Bee came back.

"Guards… five… two… entranced…vent close to top."

"Autobots lets roll."

With that the attack began the plan was going great. As the others distracted the Cons we made our way to the vent. Once in we carefully made out way around stopping what we heard the sounding of running Cons under us. Before long we were able to make it to the bridge.

"Report what is happening."

"Autobots Lord Megatron they are attacking."

"It seems they are here to try so rescue you little one."

We looked through the great to see Hope sitting on a table not far from Megatron.

"I will be joining in this battle. Watch over the child and be sure no Autobot gets her."

He said to a random Con I didn't know. With that he left the bridge. We waited a few moments to be sure Megatron was gone before kicking the grate in and making our way onto the bridge. Quickly Sunny offlined the Con before he could Com anyone. Then we made our way to Hope.

"Hope come on kiddo it's me, Shock you know me."

She didn't move just sat there.

"Didn't you idiots listen she can't here you anymore just us."

Out of the shadows a red bot came out and looked at us.

"Let me guess Seth or would you prefer Knockout?"

"Why of course. Now dear Hope Why don't you get rid of these intruders."

With that I took a step back as hope stood up.

"Hope?"

I heard Sunny Whisper. Then she charged. She pulled out a sword rather quickly as did I and the metals clanked together. But she then she pushed energy through the blade and into mine throwing me back into Sides while I dropped it.

"She couldn't do that before."

I said as she approached my sword picking it up getting into her fighting stance.

"Hope please you don't want to do this."

Sides begged but she just stared at him. We all moved around so that we formed a circle around her. At once we all charged. I didn't want to hurt her but we had to do something.

 _'_ _The bracelet we have to remove it'_

I thought. When we reached her, she jumped causing the twins so smash into each other and me to slam into Sides leg. I backed up looking around not seeing her as the twins fell. I heard something behind me and turned only to have my sword thrusted so the tip was at my throat, but she stopped. I put my hands up guessing she was fighting for control of herself.

"Please Hope I know you are in there you have to fight what the Cons are doing to you. Thing of our family. The ones that care for you and want you back."

"S…Shock."

She dropped the sword and staggered back.

"You useless femme end him."

She clenched her head in pain.

"Shock please run. I…I can't control it…please you and them need to run."

With that I could tell she lost herself again. She charged at me and managed to cut my arm as I dogged out of the way.

"Child come we have been ordered a retreat."

I saw her sheath the sword and run to Knockout. Who just smirked as he transformed and she jumped into his alt mode and they were gone. I just stood there staring at the door they left through I could feel blood dripping down my arm but didn't care. Before long the rest of the bots came into the room but I couldn't hear what they were saying. I think they were trying to get my attention because Ironhide, Ratchet, and Optimas entered my line of vision as holoforms.

"Shock?"

Ironhide asked and I felt something wet hit my cheek I reached up and touched it with my non- injured arm and looked at it. A tear. I was crying. Quickly Ironhide Raped his arms around me in comfort and just couldn't take it anymore. I broke down in the middle of the Descepticons Bridge. We fell to the floor as he just held me.

"I failed her. I wa…wasn't strong enough to protect her like I promised to do."

"Shhh…shhh… its ok we will get her back."

"We need to head back to base and plan what to do next."

I heard Optimas say. Ironhide picked me up and placed me in his front seat.

"I need to look at his arm first and rap it."

Ratchet approached me as I sat in the seat. Quickly and quietly he cleaned and raped my bandage with supplies he keeps in his alt mode. Once done he shut the door and Hides holoform got into his alt mode and we began heading back to base. We were quiet for a short time before I asked.

"Why are you keeping your holoform up. I know if takes a fair amount of energy to keep it up."

"You shouldn't be alone right now. Even if I am technically here with you without it. It seemed right I have it on."

We went back to silence for a few minutes. All I could think was how I failed her. I couldn't protect her. She's suffering right now because of me.

"It's not your fault."

Hide broke me from my thoughts.

"Yes, it is. I was weak I couldn't save her. I couldn't protect her simple as that."

I felt Hide pull over and stop as the others pass us.

"I thought we were…"

"I told Prime we had to stop and we would follow after shortly."

"Why?"

"Shock you know Hope she wouldn't want you to blame yourself for this. We didn't know what was going to happen. But I can tell you that we will get her back and she will be ok. Well get her home."

By the end of his little speech we were hugging. I yawned and he chuckled

"Get some sleep well be back soon."

"Thank you Hide."

"For what kid?"

I could feel my eyelids becoming heavy.

"For being the dad that didn't give up on me."

With that said I let my tiredness overtake me and I fell into a dark abyss.

 **Hopes POV**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE BROKE THROUGH."

Megatron was not happy what Knockout told him I was able to take control and stop from killing Shock.

"I'm not sure how lord Megatron but she was able to break the control but only for a few seconds."

"Well then we must act swiftly if she is regaining control."

He approached the table I was standing on.

"Send a message to the Autobots and tell them to meet us at the coordinates discussed if they want their precious Hope back."

"Your final mission Hope is to kill Shock. Then we'll see if you are broken."


	9. Message

**Ironhide POV**

I was still in shock as we pulled into base. I can't believe Shock looked up to me as his mech creator. I will admit I did look at him like he was my own. When we arrived, I got out of my alt mode and moved to the passenger side. Opening the door, I reached in and pulled Shock into my arms carrying him bridal style. Looking at the others I say the long, sad looks on their face plates. They all looked at the boy I was carrying in my arms as I made my way to his courters. Laying him on his bed I covered him up and I heard him whimper slightly. I shut the light off on my way out of the room, shut the light off and shut the door.

I dismissed my holoform and transformed and the others looked at me.

"How is he?"

"Not good Optimas. He is upset with himself, saying that he failed her that he should have been able to do more for Hope."

I wanted to continue to tell him what he told me during the drive back but stopped myself for the moment. I could tell him later. Before we could continue the alarm went off again. Since all the soldiers were in recharge for the evening Ratchet went over to the console.

 **3** **rd** **POV**

"Optimas we are receiving coordinates from Megatron with a message. 'Optimas I think it's time we end this little game of ours. You and the boy meet me at these coordinates in an hour.'"

"Why would he want Shock there. What does he have to do with this."

"I am unsure Ironhide but any case I must meet them. I will find out what is happening and do everything in my power to return my daughter to us safe."

"Don't…you…mean your..adoptive daughter?"

Everyone turned to Bumblebee as he spoke. No one notices Shock who had been around the corner listening to the whole conversation. He was able to see the Coordinates on the monitor from where he was.

"No Bumblebee I do not. Hope has become close to all of us. She has truly become part of our family, the same goes for Shock. Both have shown they care for all of us and in return we have done the same."

"Optimas?"

Ironhide spoke up gaining everyone's attention.

"Yes, old friend?"

"When all of this is over I wish to see what I can do to become Shocks legal guardian as you have with Hope."

"Your wish to adopt him?"

"I do as long as he agrees."

The room fell silent as everyone stood shocked even Shock. He already saw Hide as a father figure and would be happy for him to adopt him. But there was something that had to be done first. With the silence continuing Shock backed away from the corner checking and making sure he had all he needed and within a blink of an eye/optic he was gone. To hopefully the battle that would bring his little sister home to her family.


	10. Bring Her Home

**Shock POV**

When I arrived at the coordinates Megatron was already there with Hope. I slowly and cautiously approached the two.

"Well I was expecting Optimas to come with you?"

I didn't answer and just glared at them.

"Never the matter why don't we start. Hope your orders are… kill Shock."

I saw her nod and get into her fighting stance with a sword I her hand.

 _'_ _Hope please if you can hear me I know you can fight this. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you but you have broken free before I know you can do it again.'_

I didn't get a response just her rush at me. I was going to have to fight I didn't have a choice. I dogged the swipe of her sword. Bringing mine out readying myself. She quickly recovered and swung her sword back I blocked it with mine pushing her away remembering what happened last time. Exactly as I thought she didn't have time to push her energy into the weapon. I could feel my energy reaching for her wanting to connect but I held it back. I knew if we did now it would be much worse.

The fight continues on like that attacks and dogging between us. My neckless was becoming hot wanting to be removed. But I refused to, I didn't want to hurt her. An idea came into my head.

 _The bracelet. Maybe I can remove it and end all this._

So that's what I started to go for. With every attack she made I got close to the bracelet. Every chance I got I pushed my energy into it trying to overload it or something. Finally, I was able to grab her arm that had the bracelet on it. I began pushing as much energy as I could into it.

"SHOCK!"

I heard Hide call me and I turned to a hill and saw the bots there. The next thing I knew was a sharp pain in my stomach looking down I saw Hope had driven her sword into me. Just as I looked at her the bracelet finally Brock from the energy flow. I saw her bling a few times before horror and guilt filled her eyes. Then I fell. I heard Hide calling me but didn't do anything. Hope was next to me crying holding my hand.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Shock. What have I done?"

I reached my hand up holding her cheek.

"Its ok..it wasn't you…I was Megatron."

I saw Ratchets holoform appear next to us. And saw Hope be moved away from me.

"Shock I need you to stay awake ok?"

I looked over to see her in Sides servos crying into his chest plate. I could see darkness on the edge on my vision.

"Sides, Sunny."

The two looked at me. I was getting really tired.

"Bring her home."

I heard them calling my name as I let my world fade.

 **Hope POV**

What have I done. I hurt the one person who had been there for me most of my life. Why? Why did this happen? Why was I so weak? I rode with Sides back to base. The whole ride I sat in his holoforms lap and never spoke. When we got to base he took me to med bay to wait for Ratchet to finish with Shock. Everyone stood in silence and I sat on a berth hugging my knees.

An hour later Ratchet came out of the room Shock was in. everyone looked at him waiting anxiously for an update.

"He will be fine he just needs rest. I'm expecting him to wake up tomorrow morning."

Everyone nodded and turned to me and I just hugged my legs tighter. Ratchet came over and scanned me.

"You seem fine except for a few scratched and bruises."

He moved to pick me up and I just scooted back her looked hurt by my action. Everyone behind him looked concerned.

"Don't… I…I don't want to hurt anyone else."

Optimas walked over and kneeled down next to the berth.

"Sweetspark what has happened is not your fault."

"Yes, is it I knew something was off about Seth but I ignored it. I should have fought harder. If I had I would have almost killed Shock."

I put my face into my arm that was resting on my legs that were once again pulled up to my chest. I felt myself being picked up before I could protest and held to something warm. Looking up I was Optimas was holding me to his chest. I couldn't stop myself again I broke down. And he held me then a work passes my lips that I never thought I would ever say. But once I did it felt…right. And I knew Optimas agreed.

"Dad."

And I just cling to him more and cried until I fell asleep in his servos.


	11. Awakening

**Hopes POV**

I awoke the next morning still in Opti…dads' servos. I was laying on his chest plating while his hand held me. I looked up just in time to see his optics online.

"Hello little one."

I smiled at him.

"Hi dad."

I could see his smile grow a bit when I called him that. Then his eyes dimed a little and then lit back up.

"Ratchet has informed me that Shock is awake and is asking for you."

I nodded and he god up careful not to drop me and we made our way to med bay. When we arrived Sunny and Sides were already there.

"I have some work to do so this is where I must leave you. I will see you later."

I nodded as he handed me to Sunny. As he left through the door Sunny set me down and they both transformed and activated their holoforms. Quickly I was Embraced my both of them and I could feel their love and happiness through the bond. It felt wonderful being able to feel them again. While I had that device on the bond was almost nonexistent I could hear them or feel them.

 _: We missed you so must Hope please done ever do that again.:_

 _: You nearly game us a spark attack. We thought we had lost you.:_

 _: I'm sorry but I'm not going anywhere or a while ok?:_

They broke the embrace and they nodded. We made our way over to Shocks room and saw Ironhides alt mode outside. I knocked on the door and hears a 'come in' so I opened the door. I saw Hide sitting next to Shock smiling as was Shock.

"What's going on?"

I asked they looked at each other and Hide nodded. Shock looked back at me, the smile on his face had gotten slightly bigger.

"Hide is going to adopt me."

I couldn't help but smile and run to him. Quickly hugging him. He laughed and hugged me back. We broke the hug before too long and the bots gave us a moment to ourselves.

"Shock I'm so sorry I never meant to hurt you."

"Hope and like I told you before it wasn't you in control. I'm here I'm alive, your back and safe. That's all that matters."

We smiled and hugged once more.

"I should go and let you get some sleep before Ratchet comes in and makes you rest."

He only nodded and laid down as I made my way to the door.

 ** _4 Days later_**

Shock had fully healed from the stab he received. Remember we heal fast. Within that time Hide did everything he needed to do and officially adopted Shock. He was very happy to have a father again and one that he knew wouldn't abandon him.

Currently I was standing in the hanger looking outside at the starry sky. I heard footsteps approaching me and turned to see dad.

"What are you doing over here little one."

I grinned at one of the many nicknames he called me.

"Thinking."

"About what?"

I turned to see everyone standing there. Even Shock who was sitting on Hides Shoulder.

"That a few months ago all Shock and I had was each other. And now we have family that care for us and vice versa. We really have come a long way haven't we. Victory was this time and it will be next time as well."

They all smiled at me and Jazz snickered before saying.

"Yep you are definitely Optimases Kid."

Everyone laughed and, I looked at them all. This is my family and I wouldn't ask for anything different. And in their optics let me just say this.

My name isn't Hope for a reason. They aren't losing me anytime soon. They will be keeping their little Hope.

 **Hello again all like I said a little rushed I know but what did you think. in case you didn't see I uploaded chapter 5-11 today so start with chapter 5 in case you missed it. Thank you all so much for reading this series. I am so glad I was able to write them. Just remember I'm not done yet I am working on another story and it will take place in transformers prime. I will tell you I have the first chapter almost done and it has taken me about 2 weeks so updates on it will be slow but I am exited and have new ideas to play around with. I hope (ha) you all liked Hope and Shock they are my favorite OC's to write with. I shall have the summery page along with a little writing key uploaded soon so you can see that and I'm shooting to have chapter one up by later today or tomorrow. Please leave me a review letting me know what you thought of the story and tell me how you like Hope and Shock. Thanks for reading everyone and ill see you all later.**

 **BYE!**


	12. Please read

Hello all, I now its odd to be posting on this story again, I am still working on Prime Hope, I got writers block so I have been working on some original stories I have to try and get the ideas flowing. I just wanted to say even though this story is finished, just like Finding Hope, I would love to still hear fro you all. It is rare I do not read reviews on stories. I will have the next chapter out for Prime Hope as soon as I have it done. Thanks guys.

BYE!


End file.
